


home

by thepineapplegod



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, makis a moody business woman and kaede is her wife who she loves very much but wont admit it, this was originally meant for kaemaki week 2019 but thats long over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineapplegod/pseuds/thepineapplegod
Summary: "It'll just be a small dinner," Kaede spoke up, and Maki turned to her."I just wanted it to be something sorta romantic. Since I missed you a lot, and it really has been a while since we did something together."-------maki comes home from a late night at work. takes place in a no-hopes peak, domestic adults au.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> this story was originally meant to be for kaemaki 2019, but for whatever reason, i never posted it. however, thats going to change now.
> 
> i made this back when i had been taking a break from writing and was just getting into danganronpa, so its probs a little rusty. but i reread it, and i got soft, so i figured id share it.
> 
> so enjoy this short little drabble that may or may not be a little out of character
> 
> oh another note: kaede tops.

Maki's boots thumped hard onto the sidewalk as she stepped out of the car.

She slammed the door behind her, looking up at the house in front of her. It was a comforting sight to see after a long day.

The sun had long set. It was dark, and out twinkled the stars and moon. It was a beautiful night, though Maki barely acknowledged it.

She stepped up to the front door with her keys in hand. She put the correct one into the door's lock, and twisted it, listening to the familiar click.

Pushing the door open and pulling the key out simultaneously, Maki took a step onto the shoe rug.

The first thing she noticed was the scent. A waft of what seemed like cooking meat etched all the way from the kitchen to the door, and Maki took a second to inhale it.

She closed the door and took off her shoes quickly- in time to hear the sound of her girlfriend.

"Maki! Is that you?"

"Obviously," Maki called back in her normal monotone voice. She followed where she had thought she had heard from Kaede's voice, to the kitchen, and sure enough there was her partner, standing at the stove and very clearing cooking something, still dressed in casual clothing with her hair tied back in a sloppy bun.

"What are you doing up at 11pm?" Maki asked, standing in the kitchen's door frame. Maki had, actually, texted Kaede that she would be home soon around half an hour ago- but she hadn't actually expected her to be up. In fact, the only reason she had bothered texting her was because Kaede had insisted that she did- and besides, Kaede had always been incredibly persistent.

Maki found this trait both impressive and very annoying.

Kaede turned her head towards the other with a light-hearted grin. "Waiting for you to get home, of course!" She chirped brightly, before looking back down.

Maki narrowed her eyes. "You didn't have to wait for me," she muttered in reply, stepping up to her wife and looking over shoulder.

Kaede was using a frying pan to toss around some cut up vegetables. She was holding the handle of it and gently sliding them around as though she was a cooking show host, making a good view for the watchers at home.

Not to mention that it looked like she was also cooking something in the oven.

"I know I didn't," Kaede replied, glancing over at Maki with a certain twinkle in her eyes. "Buuuuut, I figured it would be nice if we had a private dinner together, like we used to."

Maki looked at her strangely, but nodded slowly instead of saying something. She instead looked through the doorway(which was devoid of a door)at the dining room. Sure enough, they're had been candles lit and two dinner plates sitting on it, not to mention the normal table rug draped across it. 

Kaede had even taken the courtesy to put a vase with three red roses.

Maki narrowed her eyes at the whole big set-up. She wondered how long her partner had spent preparing all this.

"It'll just be a small dinner," Kaede spoke up, and Maki turned to her.

"I just wanted it to be something sorta romantic. Since I missed you a lot, and it really has been a while since we did something together." 

Maki felt her face heat up a little, and by habit, she started brushing her fingers through her own long twintails, glancing away at Kaede. "If it's just a small dinner, you didn't have to set up the table like that," she muttered quietly.

Kaede looked at her with a slight frown. "C'mon, Maki, cheer up a little bit. I wanted to do this. You can go take a shower or wait at the table. The food's almost done, it isn't a long wait now."

Maki let out a small, silent sigh. Despite how extra she might be, the brunette was thankful for Kaede. Truthfully, she hadn't anything since noon, though it wasn't really a big deal for her. Still, it was nice knowing she could count on her partner to be there for her- though she would never admit it. Maki wasn't a cheesy person.

But truthfully, she wanted to take a shower. 

"Fine then," she replied, maybe a little too harshly. "I'll go take a shower. Call me if you need me."

Kaede didn't seem to mind this- at least now right now- and her soft smile returned. "That's what I thought," she said, a little too smugly for Maki's personal liking, but then she leaned a little closer to Maki's face and pressed her lips to left her cheeks, leaving a warm feeling there when she pulled away.

Maki's face reddened even more, and she quickly looked away. Without another one, she left the kitchen- and could swear she heard Kaede giggle.

Annoying. That's what she was, Maki thought to herself. Still, it felt strangely nice to be with Kaede. To live peacefully, and to have dinner together again.

When she reached the bathroom door, and was sure she was alone, she rubbed her left cheek, which was still warm, and sort of tingling.

She never would had confirmed the smile that gently formed on her lips.


End file.
